labyrinthfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Williams
Sarah Williams (played by Jennifer Connelly), is the main protagonist in Labyrinth. '' Role In The Film At the start of ''Labyrinth, Sarah is seen acting out a scene from the play Labyrinth with only her dog Merlin with her as company. When the town clock strikes seven o' clock, Sarah remembers that she has to babysit her infant brother Toby and runs back home. Upon returning home Sarah is told off by her step-mother Irene for being late, as she and Sarah's father Robert were due to go out for the evening. This provokes Sarah into a rage, and she storms upstairs into her room. Her parents ensure that Toby is safe in his cot, and leave while Sarah is still sulking in her room. Upon discovering that her toy bear Lancelot is missing from her collection of toys, Sarah storms into her parent's room where her brother is and finds the bear with him. Sarah flies into a rage and initially wishes that someone would take her away from "this awful place", lifting Toby out of his cot and starts telling him a story about "a beautiful young girl whose step-mother always made her stay at home with the baby". She calms down, but as she leaves the room she says "I wish the Goblins would come and take you away. Right now." Sarah turns the light of her parent's bedroom off, but the next moment when she tries to turn the light on again the switch fails to work. Upon re-entering the room, Sarah finds that Toby has vanished. After Toby's dissappearance a white barn owl flies into the room, and transforms into Jareth, The Goblin King. Jareth tells Sarah that he has taken the baby as she requested, and offers her a crystal that will reveal her dreams if she forgets about her brother. Sarah declines, and Jareth tells her that she has thirteen hours to rescue her brother from his Labyrinth and that he will turn the baby into "one of us forever" if she fails to reach him in time. Sarah sets off on her quest and quickly encounters Hoggle, a dwarf who works as a gardener in Jareth's labyrinth. When Sarah first meetings Hoggle, he is stunning faeries with a spray-gun. Sympathetic, Sarah lifts one of the faeries up in her hand to tend to it, only for it to bite her finger. After this, Sarah asks Hoggle to show her the entrance to Jareth's Labyrinth and is led to the front gates the open as she approaches. Hoggle leaves Sarah at this point, and Sarah is left to start her journey through the Labyrinth alone. After running for a sustained period of time without making any progress, Sarah becomes shrieks in frustration and hits the walls of the linear corridor she has been running through. She slumps down against one of the walls, and is addressed by a Worm who lives in a crack in the wall. The Worm tells Sarah that things in the Labyrinth are not what they seem, and suggests that she try walking through the wall adjacent to them as it contains an exit. Unable to see a way out, Sarah gingerly approaches the wall only to find it was an illusion and that it offers a way out of the endless corridor. Sarah finds herself in a new, disorientating area of the Labyrinth formed of oddly shaped walls and dead ends. Sarah tries to mark the route she is taking with lipstick, but eventually finds there are small creatures who are over-turning the stones she is marking, making her system useless. Sarah eventually encounters two guards assigned to two doors; one of the doors leads to the next area of the Labyrinth while the other leads to certain death. The guards challenge Sarah with a logic puzzle, which after some thought she solves. She takes the right door, but fails to look where she is going and falls down a tunnel lined with hundreds of animated, scaled hands that catch her mid-fall. The hands ask Sarah if she wants to go up or down, and Sarah chooses down and finds herself trapped in an Oubliette, a dark pit from which there is no escape. Hoggle releases Sarah from the Oubliette, and by tempting him with a collection of plastic jewellery she has with her Sarah is able to persuade him to take her back into the Labyrinth. Hoggle leads Sarah through a series of false alarms to the entrance but they encounter Jareth, who is disguised as a blind beggar. Sarah irritates Jareth by describing his Labyrinth as "a piece of cake", provoking him to send a large, mechanical device (known as The Cleaners) after her and Hoggle which makes them run for their lives. Faced with a dead end, they manage to push down a wall moments before the machine collides with them, Sarah and Hoggle climb up a ladder and emerge in a bright, topiary filled courtyard which is home to The Wiseman, who offers Sarah a few words of rambling advice in exchange for her ring. They both continue through a hedge garden, and as they are walking Sarah tells Hoggle he is the only friend she has in the Labyrinth. Hoggle seems startled by this, and tells Sarah he has never had a friend before. Just after this exchange, they are stopped by a pained roar that makes Hoggle flee in fear despite Sarah's attempts to stop him. Sarah goes forward to investigate the noise, and finds Ludo, a huge, shaggy-haired monster, being tormented by a group of mounted guards wielding horrific, biting monster on sticks. Sarah makes the guards leave by throwing rocks at them that Ludo, who has power over rocks, moves towards her. Sarah releases Ludo from his bounds, and finding that he is kind and gentle she allows him to join her on her journey. Together, Sarah and Ludo find two doors with talking door knockers attached to them. Sarah and Ludo pass through one of the doors into a dank, dimly lit forest. Soon after they enter, Ludo vanishes and Sarah is left to go through the forest alone. Sarah soon encounters the Firies, a group of wild, fun loving creatures with detatchable body parts who attempt to remove Sarah's head. Sarah runs away from them, and comes to a rocky cliff face. She is saved by Hoggle who is at the top of the cliff and lowers a rope for her to climb. In her gratitude, Sarah kisses Hoggle and they both instantly drop through a trap-door. They come out above the Bog Of Eternal Stench, and manage to avoid falling in by edging across a ledge. They meet Ludo as they are finding their way across the Bog, but are stopped by Sir Didymus, a small, fox-terrier like Knight whose duty it is to defend the bridge leading away from the Bog. Sarah asks Sir Didymus for his permission to cross the bridge, and they are allowed to go forward. The bridge breaks as Sarah is crossing it, but she clings to a branch hanging overhead and is saved from falling into the Bog by Ludo, who makes rocks rise up in the bog that Sarah uses as stepping stones.to get across. Together, Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus (on his sheep-dog mount, Ambrosius) moves forward, entering an enchanted forest. Worn out by exhaustion and hunger Sarah is delighted when Hoggle offers her a peach. Sarah takes a bite, but the peach is poisioned and she falls unconscious as Hoggle, wracked by guilt, runs away. Sarah enters a dream-world where she dances with Jareth at a magnificent ball. As they dance, Sarah notices Personality Appearance Appearances In Other Media 'Return to Labyrinth' In the manga sequel to the film, Sarah is a supporting character, living a subdued life as a teacher and sharing a close relationship with her half-brother, Toby. A stylized, younger version of Sarah appears frequently in flashbacks and in scenes of Jareth's imagination. Mizumi briefly takes this form while mocking Jareth about his apparent loss of power. Volume II closes with Sarah opening her door to find that Jareth has come to see her. Volume III shows that Sarah does not remember Jareth, who lures in her into some kind of trap at the end of the volume. 'Marvel Comic Book Adaptation' Sarah is generally portrayed in the same way as the film in this adaptation, however there are some small but note-worthy diffirences in her charecterization. 'Labyrinth: The Storybook' 'The Novelization' Behind The Scenes Photo Gallery